Almost Lover
by AdamAddictsAnonymous
Summary: Jacob followed after her, realizing that he had more in common with the girl then he originally thought.


_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_- Almost Lover by a A Fine Frenzy_

* * *

Jacob sat on his bed and glared down at the innocent carpet. He silently cursed that filthy blood suckers to the depths of hell; where he belonged. If it wasn't for that sparkling freak he'd still have Bella.

Slowly traitorous tears poured down his cheeks. Soon his shoulders were shaking until he finally fell into a blubbering mess on the ground. He should've never cheated his way into getting her to kiss him. He knew all along that she loved that vampire freak; he just wanted her to love him more.

Of course that had backfired on him. He wondered why the bloodsucker hadn't punched him in the face yet. Since he could read minds he obviously knew Jacob wasn't planning to get himself killed. His hand slammed down on the ground and pain shot up his arm. Even if the bones had been healed there was still a lot of pain.

Not as much as pain as in his heart though.

"You're pathetic," his head snapped up. Leah leaned against the door with her arms crossed over her chest and stared down at him. He was pleased by the fact that she held no pity for him. He didn't know how well he'd be able to handle pity. Her straightforwardness always made him admire the girl, but he didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Shut up." He snapped; wincing as his voice cracked. He brought himself up to his full height so he could tower over her. She didn't stand down.

"I don't know why you ever liked her in the first place." Leah said snottily. "She's a bloodsucking whore-" he cut her off when his open hand made contact with her cheek. The force sent her stumbling backwards as did the shock.

He was even more shocked then her. He stared at his hand then over at the girl who was cupping her stinging cheek and glaring at him. The guilt seeped in slowly but it couldn't push away the slight satisfaction. Everyone in the pack had wanted to knock some sense into the stuck up brat and he was the one that was able to do it.

"Ass." That wasn't the reaction he had expected. He had expected her to burst into tears, repeatedly punch him in the chest and then run off. She just let her hands cross over her chest again and fixed her glare on him.

"Leah I-"

"You're not sorry so don't even say it." She said simply, making him wonder if she could read his mind. The pack had originally thought one had to be transformed for the others to hear their thoughts but maybe they were wrong. Leah always did have a knack for reading all the other guys thoughts. "Sam wants you." She said simply, choosing not to continue insulting the girl he loved.

"Tell him I'm busy." Jacob grumbled, making his way back over to the bed.

"With what? Wallowing in self-pity?" Leah snorted, "You really are pathetic. The great Jacob Black that can transform in a split second has been reduced to a whimpering mess. You make me sick."

"I'd rather be a whimpering mess than a stuck up bitch." Jacob snapped.

"Give it a week or two, you'll turn into one. I wasn't like this the day after Sam dropped me and ran off with my cousin." She said coldly, making Jacob wince. The pack had always complained about Leah not moving on but now he felt he understood why she couldn't.

When you loved someone and they chose someone else it really sucked.

"Look, Leah-" Jacob started but she cut him off again.

"If you're going to apologize; save it. I don't need your pity." She said coldly. Her eyes, like always, were blank and filled with no emotion as she stared at him and her posture screamed 'leave me the hell alone'.

"Right…" Jacob said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Leah always did have the ability to make everything awkward and everyone speechless. Until she left; then people continued to talk bad about her for not being over Sam.

Jacob now realized how unfair that was to her.

"Let's just go." Leah said, pushing herself away from the wall and walking down the hallway. Jacob followed after her, realizing that he had more in common with the girl then he originally thought.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Notes:**

This is what I do when I can't sleep. Continue to write more and more one-shots~ URGH! I really should get to bed but I'm just not tired at all… and I want to embrace the fact that I can finally stay up late and sleep in since it's the weekend! Yay! No homework, no getting up ridiculously early and no making a fool of myself in from of my peers.

Go Friday, Saturday and Sunday! But I still can't wait for the weekend to be over xP why; you may ask since I just said that I loved the weekend. Well I'll tell you! I can't wait for the weekend to be over because that means it'll be Monday and _that_ means new Degrassi. So you can see why I can't wait! C= they better have a whole shizzload of Adam on the new episodes from Monday-Thursday since that's the end of the season.

And if they don't I already have an accomplice that'll help me kidnap the creators of Degrassi and force them to do as we say ( that means more episodes focused on Adam as well as have more Eli and Clare goodness.

Anyhow. I got the idea for this when I listened to 'Almost Lover' by A Fine Frenzy (which reminded me of Bella and Jake's relationship). It was originally just going to be a sad pity party for Jake but Leah had always been my favorite character so I had to add her in it! (= Her and Rosalie are amazing! (Hmm, my two favorite characters both hate Bella. Does that tell you something? xD) I haven't read the Twilight books in forever and am not planning to see the movies anytime soon so I apologize for any OOCness D=

Love Me?


End file.
